1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, and particularly to an image display control apparatus which can accurately display an image based on image data set in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, in which an image is formed by printing an image recorded on a photographic film onto a photosensitive material such as a photographic printing paper, is provided with a display device such as a display, which displays the image recorded on the photographic film. An operator indicates correction of the image and the like while visually observing the image displayed on the display device.
However, there arises a problem in that, due to deterioration of a display image surface of the display device with the passage of time, unevenness occurs in the image displayed based on image data obtained by reading the image recorded on the photographic film.
The present invention has been devised to solve the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to provide an image display control apparatus which can accurately display an image based on image data set in advance.
In order to achieve the above-described object, there is provided an image display control apparatus according to the present invention which comprises display means which displays an image based on inputted image data, measurement means which measures the lightness at a previously-set measurement point of the image displayed on the display means, data preparing means which prepares data comprised of a deviation, between photometric data measured by the measurement means and the image data inputted to the display means, correction means which corrects, based on the data prepared by the data preparing means, image data for an image to be displayed on the display means, and control means which inputs the image data corrected by the correction means to the display means and controls display of an image.
According to the present invention, the image display control apparatus is provided with the display means, which displays an image based on input image data. Inputted to the display means are, for example, image data obtained by reading a film image recorded on a photographic film or image data of a measurement image for measuring display unevenness and the like of the display means. The image display control apparatus is also provided with the measurement means for measuring the lightness at a measurement point, set in advance, of an image displayed on the display means (i.e., a measurement image). The measurement means can use image pick-up means which picks up the image displayed on the display means. Further, the measurement means can be comprised of image pick-up means which picks up the image displayed on the display means, output means which outputs, via a recording medium, an image picked up by the image pick-up means, and reading means which reads the image outputted via the recording medium.
The image display control apparatus is also provided with the data preparing means, which prepares the data comprised of a deviation between the measurement data and the image data. The data preparing means compares the photometric data of the lightness measured by the measurement means and the image data of the image displayed on the display means (i.e., the image data of the measurement image) and prepares data comprised of the deviation between the photometric data and the image data.
Further, the correction means provided in the image display control apparatus corrects the image data for the image to be displayed on the display means (for example, image data obtained by reading a film image recorded on a photographic film) based on the data comprised of the deviation. The control means controls, based on the image data corrected by the correction means, display of an image on the display means.
As described above, data comprised of the deviation in the display means is prepared, and based on the prepared data, the image data for the image to be displayed on the display means is corrected. Accordingly, the image can be accurately displayed.
Further, in the present invention, when at least one frame image is displayed on the display means, the measurement means measures lightness, with a point associated with the position of the frame image displayed on the display means as the measurement point. As a result, data of the deviation can be prepared for each frame image to be displayed, and therefore, display of each frame image can be controlled accurately and simply.
Accordingly, the present invention has an excellent effect in that by preparing data comprised of a deviation corresponding to the deterioration of display of the display means and by allowing the image data corrected based on the prepared data to be displayed on the display means, the image can be accurately displayed.